omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The King of Sorrow
Character Synopsis The King of Sorrow is the hidden true main antagonist of Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil. He is the ruler of the Kingdom of Sorrow, the fifth kingdom of Lunatea that was hidden away from the world when it refused to accept sorrow. Having red tinted eyes, that's probably a result of weeping, he is always sad and grim with the only exception being the moments when he is enraged. He seems to be desperate for people to accept sorrow, willing to use malevolent means as a resort even if it means the destruction of the world. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Klonoa (series) Name: King of Sorrow Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lunatean, Ruler of the Sorrow Kingdom Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Manipulator, True Flight, Lightning Manipulation (Can summon forth bolts of lightning), Empathic Manipulation (As a representation of Sorrow, he can induce Sadness), Chaos Manipulation (Was the source of The Fifth Bell's Chaos and Discord), Reality Warping & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create entire spaces of her personal residence, and freely change their appearance), Creation (Can create objects such as Bombs and The Fifth Bell), Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment of Sorrow. Embodies the Chaos and Discord that the Fifth Bell spawns), Barrier Creation (Can create barries of Light, that can withstand Multiversal Attacks), Light Manipulation (Can use Light to create Barriers), Immortality (Type 8, As long as there's sorrow, The King of Sorrow and his kingdom will remain in existence), Perception Manipulation (Can allow who can perceive his kingdom of Sorrow, of which was hidden from the world), Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies and at least wields Sorrow on an abstract level. The concept of Chaos within Lunatea spawns from The Fifth Bell, of which is a creation of The King of Sorrow), Bomb Manipulation (Can manipulate bombs and control them), Illusion Creation (It's revealed King of Sorrow created Baguji, who wasn't real), Telepathy (Called out to Klonoa, prior to his arrival to Lunatea), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level (Considered one of the most powerful enemies Klonoa has faced, placing them above at least Nahatomb and Ghadius, the former having the capacity to destroy all of existence, including Phatomile, which is built up from all dreams that exist within the Klonoa Reality of which there are Millions of at least according to Noctis Sol. Furthermore, Klonoa was powered by Loli) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can travel his parallel world in mere seconds which is confirmed to be an alternate Dimension, should be comparable Klonoa who can move at these speeds with his best showings) Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Multiversal (Can harm Klonoa who can tank attacks for these calibers) Durability: Multiverse Level (Can tank hits from Klonoa who can harm beings with Multiversal durabilities such as Nahatomb and Bagoo, Is implied he can survive the destruction of everything), Immortality makes him hard to kill as he'll exist as long as the concept of Sorrow does. Stamina: High Range: Universal (Can create an entire universe and shape it to his will, was going to destroy the entire world itself) Intelligence: High. He has a vast knowledge of Lunatea's origin and manipulated those around him. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Negative Emotions: '''The King of Sorrow has the ability to manipulate and bring out the negative emotions. He has shown he can manipulate Sorrow and spawn Chaos across his surroundings. * '''Sorrow: '''The King of Sorrow represents all Sorrow. As long as there is Sorrow he will always remain along with his kingdom. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Klonoa Category:Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Villains Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Lightning Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Light Benders Category:Chaos Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tier 2